


Through the Stone Wall

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadar knows all the secret little places, from which he may spy all the secret little happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Stone Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Published October 11th 2010

Kadar had discovered long ago that there were secret rooms and tunnels all over the Assassin Fortress. He'd always been small and slim, it was easy for him to slip through the cracks so to speak. He used these passages mostly to spy on people, and mostly his brother and his brother's best friend Altair. Kadar didn't understand how Malik could be around Altair so much and yet complain about him all the time, usually to his face.  
  
"Novice, learn to wield a blade."  
  
"Novice, learn to be silent."  
  
Novice, novice, novice. According to Malik's words he hated Altair, but according to his actions he loved him. Kadar was only 19, he didn't understand how a relationship could be so complex. He didn't understand why Altair, who was the best assassin Kadar had ever known, put up with Malik's constant acidic barbs.   
  
He was about to find out.  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
Kadar paused as he heard the sound snake through the stone wall and into the secret passage he was walking through. He was heading for Malik's room to see what his older brother was up to...it sounded like...it was coming from Malik's room? Kadar's breath hitched, maybe his brother was hurt?! He hurried through the passage until it widened out a bit and he could press his ear against the wall.  
  
"Ohhh fuck..."  
  
He swallowed and ran his hand over the wall, looking for the loose stone. There it was. Allah he hoped his brother was okay. Kadar silently pulled the loose stone free and peeked through the opening, what he saw had him slapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself silent.  
  
"What did I say about making noise, novice?" spat his brother to a prone Altair laying over Malik's bed with his hands tied to the bed posts by two long red sashes, striking against the white blankets. Malik still had his assassin's robes on, minus the sash, but all Altair had on was a pair of leather leggings.  
  
"S-sorry..." panted Altair, face flushed, hands tugging lightly at his bonds.  
  
"Sorry what?" snapped Malik.  
  
"S-sorry...s-sorry..." Altair was gasping, muscles straining as if he had to force out what he was about to say next, "Sorry Master...Master Assassin Malik..."  
  
Kadar knew he should look away, knew he should leave. This was a deeply personal experience between Malik and Altair, and he doubted either one of them wanted someone watching. But he couldn't look away...   
  
"That's better, novice," purred Malik, sitting on the edge of the bed and twisting to run his hand up and down Altair's muscled chest, "You're slow and stupid, but you can learn eventually, can't you?"  
  
Altair nodded, arching wantonly into Malik's touch.  
  
"I know if I leave that mouth empty the temptation for noise will just be too great for you," said Malik, shifting his robes about until he could pull his cock free from his pants, "So allow me to fill it up for you." Malik moved to straddle Altair's neck, leaning over to grip the headboard with one hand and guide his cock into Altair's mouth with the other, "Now suck my cock, novice, and try to do a good job at it."  
  
Altair's head leaned up eagerly to take Malik into his mouth. Kadar watched open mouthed as the younger man sucked and licked everything he could reach, in the flickering candle light he could even see drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth and slide down his cheek into the pillow under his head. Kadar's eyes flickered to his brother and felt a flash of heat at the look on his face, pleasure. Pure pleasure. Dark cheeks flushed and eyes lidded. Though his harsh words belayed his arousal.  
  
"You're a whore Altair, but with a lousy cock sucking like that no one would even throw you a copper if you tried to sell yourself on the streets," Malik licked his lips.  
  
Kadar couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew his brother was mean sometimes but...this seemed just cruel. Altair seemed to like though, as he started moaning around Malik's hard dick and straining against his bonds. Kadar looked down to see the bulge in his leather leggings, Altair was hard as a rock. He licked his dry lips and shifted his hand down his body, feeling the fabric under his fingertips before he reached his pants and squeezed his erection. Kadar whimpered, when had he gotten so hard?  
  
"Enough!" said Malik, voice just a little breathless as he pulled away from Altair's mouth, "Seems no matter how many cocks you suck you never get better, you fail at being an assassin and you fail at being a slut."  
  
Altair groaned and arched up under Malik.  
  
Kadar pressed his burning forehead against the cool stone as he watched his older brother move down to straddle Altair's waist. His hand palmed his clothed length, biting back little moans and whimpers as he watched. Kadar had never felt more ashamed of himself but he just couldn't _stop_. He shut his eyes briefly as he clumsily untied the front of his pants and let his hard cock fall into his hand. Kadar started to stroke himself, opening his eyes again to watch his brother and his idol.  
  
At some point while Kadar wasn't looking Malik had grabbed a pot of oil and was dipping his fingers into it before setting it on the little desk beside the bed. With his clean hand he pushed his pants a little further down his thighs without pulling them off, "I have to do every fucking thing myself, don't I Altair?" he said, turning around so Altair had a clear view of his ass as he bent down and rolled his fingers around his entrance.   
  
Kadar swallowed heavily, Malik's clothes hid almost everything from him, but he could imagine what was happening. Altair's hands strained again as he obviously wanted to replace Malik's hand with his own. Kadar watched his older brother slip one finger into himself...and then another... both his and Altair's groans synched, thank Allah, so neither of the two men heard him. Kadar bit into his free arm to keep that from happening again. His hard length was already leaking precum, Kadar swiped it from the head to cover his shaft, making his hand glide easier over his swollen flesh.  
  
"Hmmm," Malik made a heady sound of pleasure as he stuck another finger into his own hole, thrusting them in and out in and out... Kadar bit down harder on his arm to stifle another moan, slowing down his hand so he didn't come yet. He wanted to see this to the end. He watched Malik slowly pull out the fingers one by one, clearly torturing Altair who continued to tug fruitlessly at his binds, "You want this, Altair?" purred Malik, looking at the other man over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes!" Altair arched his body up under Malik, "Quit being a tease!"  
  
Malik turned so he was facing Altair again fingers pushing down Altair's pants enough to free him then kneeling just over the other man's straining prick. He lowered himself down slightly, one hand supporting himself on Altair's heaving chest while the other grabbed Altair's cock to guide it to his hole, "Beg for it," he said cruelly, oiled fingers running over the length and making it slick, "Go on slut, beg for me to sit on your cock!"  
  
"M-Malik..." whined Altair, a deep blush over face.  
  
"Say it, or I'll stroke myself until I come on your face, then I'll leave you tied up and aching while I go to sleep," threatened Malik.  
  
"Master Assassin Malik," gasped out Altair, trying to press his hips up and making a sound of frustration as Malik held him down, "Please sit on my cock! Fuck please, I need it!"   
  
Kadar wheezed to hear Altair beg like that. Watching such a proud man reduced to this...by his brother...Kadar fondled his balls lightly, keeping himself on the edge but refusing to push himself over yet. Not when it was getting so good...just looking at Altair's face, the clenching of his teeth and the shaking of his muscles as he strained for Malik. He'd never seen anything so sexy.  
  
"I suppose that'll do, you just can't do anything very well, can you Altair? I don't know what you'd do if I didn't take pity on you," Malik smirked widely and lowered himself down on Altair, a small moan snaking from his lips as he slowly sat down. Kadar watched wide eyed as Altair's erection disappeared inch by inch into Malik, his ears drinking in the groans of pleasure coming from both men. When Malik was fully seated on Altair he paused, leaning forward to rest his hands on his chest, "I'm going to fuck myself on your cock, whore," said Malik, voice breathy, "Hard and fast until I come all over you, you'd better come before then because I'm not helping you if you don't."  
  
"Ohh fuck..." moaned Altair.  
  
Kadar didn't get it, the nastier Malik was to him the more Altair seemed to enjoy it. His fingers massaged softly around his hard shaft, swirling beads of precum around the head with his palm. He'd masturbated before...but he'd never felt anything like this before. Never had his body thrum with pleasure like this, every muscle tense with arousal. Kadar lowered his arm from his mouth and used his other hand to squeeze his sack while his other hand ghosted touches over his slick length.  
  
His blue eyes were foggy as he watched Malik start to ride Altair, body undulating with every move. Altair braced his feet on the bed and started to pound up into Malik as best he could, muscles in his arms tight as he tried to keep his leverage, "Ahhh you're so tight Malik," he panted out, though Kadar could hardly hear his quiet words over the slapping of skin.  
  
Malik's mouth moved but Kadar couldn't hear him at all. His hand picked up on his cock without him even thinking about it. Malik was slamming down on Altair every time the other man thrust up, crying out and calling Altair all manner of dirty things that made Kadar blush and his prick twitch. His eyes followed a trail of sweat roll down the side of Altair's temple, the droplet made bright with the flickering candlelight. Each of their bodies was slick and shiny with sweat, Kadar's eyes traversed down Altair's perfect torso to watch his hard dick slam in and out of his older brother then up to watch Malik's erection bob between his legs.  
  
"Ohhh..." Kadar breathed out, hand flexing at the head of his cock, twisting and turning just right. His fingers were slick and sticky with his precum and he brought his hand up without thinking about it and licked his fingers clean, pretending the juices belonged to Altair...or Malik. He moaned around the hand in his mouth and brought back to his aching prick, continuing his stroking.  
  
"Fuck! Altair!" gasped out Malik, one hand moving from his chest to wrap around his erection and squeeze and twist lightly, "I'm going to come on you...I'm going to..." he could hardly talk. Kadar whimpered and sped up his hand.  
  
"Nnnn!" Altair's teeth clenched and his hips started to thrust up even faster, the slapping of their hips getting even louder. Kadar watched open mouthed as Altair cried out and thrust up one last time, his cock in to the hilt as his hips twitched spasmodically and short sharp cries fell from his open mouth. Oh god he was so damn close, Kadar's eyes turned to Malik and watched him roll down on Altair as he came in his ass, hand stopping suddenly as he arched and came, white spurts flying out to splatter down on Altair's chest, and some even got on his face.  
  
Kadar lost it as he watched Altair's tongue snake out and lick up the streak of come that had landed on his lips. He bit down on his arm again to muffle his cry of pleasure as he came, thick white ropes coating the stone before him and all over his hand, stroking out every last drop until he was breathless and loose. Kadar pulled back his arm and whimpered lightly as he looked down at his red organ, shaking himself lightly to get out the last of the come, watching it drip onto the floor at his feet.  
  
He'd never come that hard in his entire life. Kadar looked through the hole again to see Malik pulling himself off of Altair and then laying down beside him, dexterous fingers untying him. Altair wrapped his free arms around Malik and placed soft kisses along his jaw before gently pulling at his lips with his teeth. Malik made a small noise and joined in on the kissing, fingers gently stroking through Altair's messy brown hair.  
  
Kadar looked away quickly, tucking himself back into his pants and replacing the loose stone. That seemed more personal than the fucking, and watching it made him feel uncomfortable. He glanced once more at the wall before hurriedly trotting away through the secret passages.


End file.
